Untitled
by darkotaku32
Summary: A Tenchi Nadesico crossover.


I do not own any of the people or things that I have written about but nonetheless please don't sue my ass.

Also, since this is the first fanfiction I have ever posted. Please be patient with the mistakes I may have made while getting it here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Tenchi Muyo / Martian Successor Nadesico Fanfic Crossover

At the edge of this and every other reality lies a domain of impossibilities. A place where scintillating nebulas spanning entire galaxies in dimension suddenly transform into vast plasma streams, hundreds of millions of kilometers in width, seemingly stretching into the void forever. Where gaseous giants will ignite into supernova then smolder down to impotent dwarfs in a matter of picoseconds and galaxy sized oceans of antimatter surge forth from and recede to an invisible source but not before annihilating everything in their paths.

To a human's eyes it would appear as an unimaginably vast, shifting curtain of color. Any attempt to analyze it would inevitably lead to meltdown of the probing sensor suite and usually the computational device behind it as well. For such things were designed by rational minds using logic gleaned from the studies and toils of hundreds, maybe even thousands of prior generations.

Such logic, however, was rendered useless in the face of this swirling tempest of annihilation which was, in all the languages of the universe, impossible. To even consider the possibility of life existing here would be laughable. For the few mortals who had seen this place, such thoughts were normal. However, the select fewer who were allowed to leave knew differently.

For this was the realm of D3, steward of our universe and guardian of the High Lady Tokimi, ruler of this and every other reality.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pluto.

Furthest planet from the light of the sun. A misfortunate ball of sterile dust and rock which would never know indigenous life. A bleak and forlorn wasteland of toxic gases and blackest night. Soon, it would be a place of partings too.

A mere thirty thousand kilometers from the celestial bodies of Pluto and Charon a ship blinked into existence. It wasn't a particularly large ship, only three hundred meters from bow to stern and had there been a brighter source of light than the greatly receded sun its graceful keel would have glimmered like burnished platinum. It's appearance, though beautiful, was also deceptive, for this was a ship built for war.

From his quarters, Akito Tenkawa, former ships cook and combat pilot, stood contemplating not only the holographic image of these two sister's continuing their eternal dance at the edge of the Sol system, but also the enormity of the things he had done, and of that which still was left to be done. Yurika was free from her prison of the mind, she and Ruri were both safe now and the Martian Successors had been broken and scattered like so much dust in the wind. But most importantly, Hokushin, his greatest enemy, the man who had subjected Akito's body and mind to the most sick and depraved tortures imaginable in the name of science, was dead, killed by his test subjects own hand. Akito would not return, what he said to Ruri in the graveyard, he meant.

The man they knew and loved was dead and it was time for everyone to move on.

Which is what brought him to this place, it would be his and Lapis' point of exodus. They were to leave Sol, never to return.

One might take his leaving of friends and family as sudden and callous but this was a decision he had wrestled with for some time now, brought about by a gnawing loneliness, burdened with the knowledge that his loved ones were so close but also knowing he could never return as the man they thought he was.

So he had elected to leave instead and hope that with distance and the passage of time, he could forget his old life and the bitterness that marked its end.

'Preparations have been completed Akito' the soft voice of Lapis Lezoulli echoed in his mind. 'We will leave upon your order.' A minute smile touched his lips when she connected her mind to his. Lapis and he shared a special bond. Both had been test subjects at the Successor's research lab. When Akito first met Lapis it was in their cell, much of her psyche seemed irreparably damaged by constant experimentation and it seemed he would soon follow if not for a curious side effect of one of Hokushin's methodical, torturous experiments which, ironically, the madman had written off as a failure. Ironic because that supposed failure gave them the ability to telepathically speak to each other. A useful tool they had used to escape their captors and ultimately take their revenge.

"Thank you Lapis." he replied aloud "Though I wonder if Akatsuki ever delivered my farewell's." he mused.

Lapis' mind was silent for a time before whispering 'You can go back you know.'

'No, I can't.' his whispered back.

'They will not understand' her mind voice replied.

He knew this, knew the pain he would be causing, especially to Yurika. But to his mind it would be a far worse thing to stay and subject them to how truly and frighteningly different he was. He hadn't told Ruri how it wasn't just his taste that had been taken but nearly all sensation. He could feel neither the sweetness of pain nor the pleasure of another's warmth, he sometimes felt like just a pair of eyes moving aimlessly through the world, flying yet unable to free themselves from the prison that was his body. It had taken a toll on his mental well-being to say the least.

He knew, which is why he did not hesitate when he gave the order to set their destination and take them out. And there in the cold void of space, above two planets bereft of life or hope, a solitary vessel turned her engines towards home and left for the unknown.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About twenty standard galactic hours later the Galaxy Police battleship Shunga's advanced sensors received data about a lone ship, most probably a lightly armed cruiser, having left the special preserve zone of the Sol system. Captain Mihoshi Kuramitsu had been soundly asleep until she was awoken by the officer on duty. "What is it Hiiro?" she asked sleepily. Sundae Hiiro, a young yet competent Jurian, replied "I'm sorry to have awoken you Captain but long range scans have revealed something that I think you might want to take the bridge for."

Reluctantly, she pulled herself out of bed and groggily yet determinedly dressed herself then left her quarters, each step increasing in quickness and stride until she came to the bridge at a light jog. "So, Hiiro, Yukinojo," she said as she relieved Hiiro of the captains chair, "why don't you fill me in?" Beside her chair Lieutenant Hiiro politely bowed his head and the ships A.I. responded "With pleasure Captain."

"As you know, we are patrolling sectors 00821.35182 through 00821.35192." Yukinojo paused, seeing if everyone was with him so far, before continuing "Our current location is 00821.35187 which, I'm sure you realize, brings us to within one light year of the special protection zone of the Sol system." At this point an uneasy feeling was welling up in Mihoshi's stomach, she had feared the possibility of insurgency since accepting this command. "Has something happened in the Sol system?" she asked nervously. "Well, no." replied Yukinojo and Mihoshi felt the tension in her gut loosen until the construct added "However, long range sensors did detect something leaving Sol twenty hour's ago."

Mihoshi blinked, unsure if she had heard him correctly. "Excuse me?" she replied "What, you mean a ship?"

"Yes Captain." responded the synthetic voice.

"Hmm. Yukinojo, run a thorough analysis of the sensor logs and try to identify any energy signature's to the known local pirates."

"I already have Captain." the voice responded immediately, "there were no similarities of this ships signature to any pirates operating in this sector."

"Indeed," interjected Hiiro "few would be willing to enter that place anyway, since the beginning of that civil war."

"So, we're fairly sure it isn't a pirate. But are we sure it was a human ship?" Mihoshi asked.

"We're almost positive it is Captain." responded Hiiro. "Because of the unusual emissions it made just before its embark. Yukinojo, please bring up the sensor records." At this request a holographic image transposed itself before the two officers and began to play back what the sensors had picked up. "As you will note, the spectrograph is reading a normal level of particles for this region of space up until here." Hiiro jabbed his finger into the holographic image which promptly halted its procession, "Do you see how the reading of Bose particles has escalated at a phenomenal rate?" Indeed, the image, which up until that point, had been mostly radiation bands of muted purples and reds, suddenly blossomed outward in a corona of white.

"Well, I suppose this proves it." Mihoshi muttered before straitening herself and ordering to her subordinates "Relay our logs to GP central command. We will now proceed with phase two of the containment plan." The crew responded with practiced efficiency and candor.

None save her junior officer saw the look of worry cross his captains face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few years ago a dispute broke out between the dominant political party of Earth and a renegade faction of political refugees living on artificial moons orbiting Jupiter. The resultant war had claimed the lives of thousands of humans and bore witness to an unprecedented level of development regarding weapons technology. No longer were the humans a backwards and violent yet nonetheless harmless species. Their military power was now equal to or better than some of the smaller space faring governments in the region and the pirates who once hid from GP patrols in Sol found it too dangerous to return now. Many of the afore mentioned governments expressed their worries that should the humans ever develop FTL drives it could have dire ramifications for surrounding space.

Alarmed by this escalating conflict and the concerns of the regional authorities, the ruler of Jurai, King Azusa, along with the Jurian Holy Council as well as a committee comprised of several involved parties decided the buffer zone be extended outside of Sol by a thirty light year radius and, with the aid of the Galaxy Police, have ships on constant patrol to detect any sort of excursion, so they might, if need arose, better defend the surrounding inhabited systems. It was a good plan endorsed by all and it seemed to quell many of the Sol systems nervous neighbors. However, their feelings of security would prove to be short lived.

Nearer the end of the war, GP command had been taken aback when a listening outpost in one of the adjacent star systems received a communication from the long lost prince Yosho. Though he didn't reveal his location it was surmised he was somewhere in Sol because he had transmitted various records all relating to a unique star drive being developed by humans which allowed near instantaneous travel no matter the distance. How he had obtained them was anyones guess but included was a record about the unusual particle imprint it left in space. What seemed conspicuously absent however, was any sort of blueprint for such a device.

Also, to compound matters, a lone human ship had jumped out to Neptune and, for no discernible reason, detached its lower hull section which proceeded to leave Sol on a preprogrammed set of routines. GP central command dispatched a ship full of xenosciene specialists to examine this derelict and, if possible, recover this miraculous FTL drive. Going through the ships logs yielded evidence of an ancient yet highly advanced alien relic identified as the Ruin of Mars to be the device in question.

Curiously, there was no records of the relic leaving the ship, indeed, the captain's final log entry stated that their self appointed mission was to send it away from Sol using the main body as the transport. However nothing of the relic was found and nothing conclusive could be ascertained.

What they did find disturbed them though.

An active scan revealed a plethora of weapon systems even more advanced than the xenoscience staff believed this otherwise low tech people possessed, and while many other military powers had weapons whose destructive levels were many orders of magnitude greater, one had to consider that many of these systems had been developed over the course of hundreds of years.

From its complement of two hundred multi-purpose missile bays to the lethal cluster of gravitational wave projectors located in the main body, not to mention the horrifying discovery of a phase transition weapon in its bow, it was apparent what this ships purpose was.

And with these discoveries came the horrible realization that the newly established security measures were, in effect, useless. The humans could arrive anywhere at anytime if they had the proper coordinates and, if their intentions were hostile, wreak total havoc.

Many plans were put forth and even more arguments ensued, for no one could quite agree on how best to deal with the problem. Some thought it best to use military force to subdue the humans but there was a marked opposition to this course. Others argued that, at this point, they hadn't done anything wrong and to use such force would be unjust. Another plan was to send infiltrators in an attempt to steal one of these star drives or at the very least blueprints of one but this plan was to be scraped. It was even considered, albeit briefly, to repeal the protection zone and make peaceful first contact. However, this plan also fell to the wayside as no one thought the humans ready for such an encounter.

It seemed a crisis was inevitable as the council and committee both were paralyzed by internal debate until Azusa himself suggested something, not a new plan but a modification to the old one. In effect it would decrease the buffer zone to a mere five light years so there was less space to patrol, freeing up many GP and Jurian ships which would be organized into quick response fleets. Also, it meant only fifteen ships were needed to keep an eye on Sol.

This idea was not received with as much enthusiasm as the last but after days of political infighting with nothing to show for it this seemed the best course of action. Now all that was left was to place assignments.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that was how Mihoshi Kuramitsu, newly appointed captain of the second Shunga, the most advanced battleship the GP possessed found herself patrolling around her old home.

"It must be good for you" she heard Hiiro say "to be back here."

Mihoshi was silent for a moment before replying "Yes. Many good memories here. I still have a duty though and I'll carry it out no matter what location I find myself at." Despite herself, she wore a happy little smile at this statement.

This was the place, after all, where Tenchi had given his marriage proposals not only to herself but to Princess Ayeka and the infamous space pirate Ryoko as well. All three love struck girls had been frantic over the hapless prince, afraid he would give his affections to someone else, that not one of them expected him to simply follow Jurian custom. They were surprised but nevertheless delighted and the three readily accepted.

Afterwards, the whole gang had left for Jurai to begin preparations for their new lives. To no ones surprise but everyones disappointment Yosho had stayed behind.

However, 0though her wedding day was looming ever closer, Mihoshi still felt her work was important and had returned to active duty, volunteering for this posting. Her grandfather and Azusa had both been rather reluctant to send the young woman into such a potentially volatile situation, after all, she was soon to be crowned a princess of Jurai. But she had remained adamant and they conceded, besides, she was the only officer who really had any experience with that region of space, and more importantly, dealing with humans.

That line of thought brought her back to the present. What everyone feared had come to pass, the protection zone was breached and soon military flotillas would be mobilized up to three sectors in all directions. Her own ship would continue its original course patrolling around Sol with one glaring change to the plan. In the event of any more ships attempting to leave Sol the Shunga was to dissuade their leaving, with deadly force if necessary.

Mihoshi dearly hoped it would not come to such a thing but she couldn't help but feel that for the people of Earth the gate to perdition's flame had been thrown wide open.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I began writing this awhile ago and never got around to finishing it but depending on the response it gets I may just give it another go.


End file.
